


静脉

by Error5789



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men:Dark Phoenix (2019)-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe -Sharp Objects (2018) Fusion, M/M, Munchausen Syndrome, Past Child Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789
Summary: 看起来是因为性取向问题而逃离过往，实际却是因为。。。





	静脉

天气很好，阳光灿烂到刺眼，即使查尔斯戴着墨镜，也依然止不住得流泪。这让他想起多年前一篇报道北极上空臭氧层空洞的文章，“大量紫外线直射在冰面上……许多北极熊与北极狐都患上了严重的眼部疾病，它们中有些已经完全失明，唯有嗅觉助它们苟延残喘。”查尔斯把方向盘朝右打了个圈，驶入停车场，然后将车子停稳在员工车位上。

办公室里的中央空调温度也许被调得太低，哪怕他今日在衬衫外套着件针织开衫查尔斯也依然觉得丝丝缕缕的冷气从自身骨头缝里冒出。你只是无所事事，查尔斯坐在办公桌前，握紧放在键盘旁的双手，盯着荧光显示屏想道。但这样的胡思乱想没有持续很久，主编走到隔间前，对他说：“到会议室一下，佛朗西斯。”

主编是位年逾六旬的老头，几乎一辈子都扎根在新闻界里，一直热爱这份工作，而查尔斯觉得他老人家的热情会一直持续到他生命的尽头。

“给我说说西切斯特。”主编倚靠在会议桌旁，看着刚走进来的查尔斯出其不意地问道。

“纽约州北部的一个县，临近长岛海湾，有丰富的渔业资源，也因此催生了海产品加工产业。”查尔斯毫不犹豫，脱口而出，那些内容简直就是刻写在他的大脑里。

“嗯。”主编听完，不置可否，“上周，那里有一件女童失踪的案子闹得挺大的。”

查尔斯听着，不动声色地回答，“什么时候发生的？抱歉，我并不了解。”

这回答似一个突破口，主编随意的神色变得专注，眼神像只发现羚羊的狮子，鉴于主编那头乱糟糟的淡金色头发，“你也许应该多关心一下，毕竟那是你的家乡，不是吗？”

不，不是。我父亲是英国人，他娶了我身为美国人的母亲，所以，严格来说，我家乡在英联邦的某块高地上。“我有段时日没与家人联系了。”查尔斯边说，边眨了一下眼。

主编听着，盯着查尔斯仔细看了看，说：“前段时间，《旧金山早报》的一名记者情深意切地报道了自己家乡明尼苏达州的一位橄榄球新星意外逝世的文章，反响热烈。而这提醒了我，”主编又看了查尔斯一眼，继续说道，“虽然我们是本地的日报，但新闻不应总是局限于此。”查尔斯开始有个不好的预感，“我看好你，佛朗西斯。你应该回去报道这篇女童失踪的案子。”

467天，距离上次的圣诞贺卡寄出至今已有467天查尔斯没有与母亲联系过了，虽然这期间的大部分时间他都在康复中心度过，但这不是他长时间不与家人联系的缘由。

“佛朗西斯，”主编看着眼前有些走神的人，不禁放缓了语气，“你需要做些什么来挽救一下你的事业。”鉴于你这周才从康复中心出来，查尔斯听出了主编未尽的话语。

“好的，我这就去安排。”查尔斯答应了。

===

“我有见过布莱恩吗？”年幼的瑞文倚靠在查尔斯身上，看起来是那么的幼小脆弱。他们躺在门廊的阶梯上，酷暑总是格外绵长，但在晴朗的夜里，又总是会有咸腥的海风吹达陆地，带走炎热。

“当然。”查尔斯懒洋洋地回答，“你应该称呼他为爸爸，而不是布莱恩。”边说边摩挲着瑞文略带粗涩的头发。

“可是我完全不记得他长什么样啦！”瑞文玩弄着衣服上的一粒纽扣，心不在焉地抱怨着，这语气叫查尔斯心中一顿，隐隐作痛，他不得不坐直身子并将瑞文转过身来，两人面对面，“即使你不再记得他的样子，他也依然是我们的父亲。”

瑞文面露怯意，“我明白的，查尔斯，可是你抓得我很疼啊。”略带讨好的语气让查尔斯反应过来，松开无意中用力的双手，瑞文立刻离开了他，转身跑进了家里。

===

公寓里采光最好的地方就是客厅，所以查尔斯把客厅改造成工作间，一面墙变成了书柜，另一面墙则靠着一张很长的原木桌子，上面堆放着许多文件资料，杂乱无章，又好似井然有序。

客厅不再是会客的地方，反正查尔斯也没有社交的需求。

在客厅的西南角，有一块等身落地镜，在镜子左上角的边缘插入了两张照片，一张是查尔斯去世多年的父亲，布莱恩·泽维尔；另一张，是15岁的查尔斯与8岁的瑞文。那是瑞文的生日，黑白两色的照片里，烛光照亮了两人鼻翼两旁的雀斑，他们开怀大笑着。

查尔斯站在镜子前，看着自己，岁月夹杂在棕色头发里泛出死白的光，脸上的每一道纹路都充满了世俗的烟火气，31岁，单身，筋疲力尽。

 

TBC


End file.
